Change
by NiekaWow
Summary: Change can bring many different things into life..
1. The News

**Just an idea that popped into my head.. Enjoy ;)**

Natara Williams

It's been two weeks that Mal has been home, that I have felt relief.. Elated, even. His complex is getting renovated, so he's staying with me. Which I love. It's been tough with Mal's fathers death, but we have been getting through it together. Of course, I felt relief a while ago.. Especially that night we.. You know.. It was such a memorable night, I'll never forget it.

We return to work today, and of course, we have to tell our supervisors about us. Which I'm not in the mood for. I feel incredibly ill.

I lurch forward and catch my self on the bathroom doorframe, just when Mal comes into the room, fixing his tie.

"Natara! Are you okay?" He rushes to me and supports me. _Don't touch me!_ I think. _I'm too hot & bothered for your crap._

"I'm fine! I just.. Don't feel too good.."

"Maybe you should stay, I can handle Anders today." He says it like he's really uncomfortable with the idea. I feel somewhat pathetic for leaving for this, but this really is ba-

I'm cut off from my own thought. I scurry to the toilet, kneel down frantically and.. Meet my breakfast. Mal hurries by my side, holds my hair back, and gently, soothingly rubs my back. This is embarrassing honestly.. But I can't help it.

"On second thought.." I say taking deep breathes.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll skip today.."

Mal Fallon

I step through the precinct entrance doors, happy to return to work yet upset that Natara isn't here.

I stride straight to Anders office and tap my fist on the door. I hear a faint 'Come in', and step inside. Anders shoots his head up from his papers, and almost instantly, his expression changes.

"Fallon, I've heard it's been a tough couple of weeks for you. I'm.. Im sorry to hear about your father.."

"Thank you, sir. I actually have to tell you somethi-"

"Where's Williams?" He cuts me off so off gaurd, I'm a little surprised..

"She's sick today, thought she would have called you.. Well, actually this is what I wanted to tell you.." It takes him a moment, but then proceeds.

"Go ahead.."

"Me and Agent Williams are actually.. In a relationship." Anders expression changes immediately.

"How the hell did that happen?! You went from kidnapped, to in a relationship with your partner?!" I stay silent, but with a confident look on my face. I wait for him to settle. You see, you spend enough time with a person, you know how to act around them, no matter what emotion they are going through.

"I'll let this slide.. For now.. Just don't let it get caught up with your business!" _What? Just like that? There's gotta be a catch.. Maybe he feels somewhat sympathetic from dads death_.

"Thank you sir, I promise, it won't." With that, I leave his office, to continue with the day.

Natara Williams

I lay on my bed uncomfortably, cradling my aching stomach with a wet wash cloth resting on my forehead. Then something in my mind just clicks. I shoot up right which doesn't help my stomach. _Oh my god._. I think. I make a dash to my purse, and race out my apartment.

Mal Fallon

I fall into my car seat, close my car door and take a moment for my exhaustion to go away. Meeting everyone was great. Even Kai, dare I say it. But I feel like I just need to see Natara, for my day to be complete.

I drive to Natara's place, and pace up the stairs, excited to see her after a long day.

Natara Williams

I return home did something I never thought I would have to do in a long time. I'm excited to see Mal, but at the same time anxious.

He walks inside, and we both instantly smile at each other. It's crazy what love can do.

"Hey" he says, coming towards me to embrace me. "Do you feel any better?" We hug like we haven't seen each other for days, he kisses me on my forehead, gently and sweetly.

"Umm.. Sort of.. Look can we please sit down?" He lets go, and looks extremely worried, which I guess. He should be.

"What's going on?"

"Mal.. Today I found out.. I'm pregnant.."

**Da da duuunn.. :P Review please? I'm not entirely happy with my writing skills on this one but it was worth a shot?**


	2. Together Through Our Journey

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Given me a lot of confidence to continue writing this ;)**

**Review Replies:**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks! :)**

**DizzyRedhead: Thank you, means a lot coming from you, I love your stories :D**

**AKgal2001: Wow, you always write the nicest reviews :P I guess I wasn't really happy with my 'descriptive writing' in chapter 1, but i'm glad you liked it. thank you!**

Natara Williams *One hour ago*

I dart out the door wearing old sneakers, sweat pants and an old shirt, but my appearance doesn't matter right now. My nausea is so much worse now that I'm panicking. And it honestly makes me panic more that I may have an actual reason for my nausea.

One quick trip to the pharmacy later, and I get back to my apartment. I open the box and follow the instructions. _I never thought I would have to do this until I'm married or something_, I think. I sit that cheap, life changing 'stick' on the sink and pace around the bathroom, a million things running through my head, all at once. _What if it comes out positive? How will Mal react? How will __**I**__ react? But what if it's negative? I'll be disappointed.. Why would I be disappointed? I'm not ready for this! I'm sure Mal will underst-_

*Beep, beep!*

The timer on my watch goes off after 3 minutes of intense waiting. I grab the box and read the back.

_Pink = pregnant_

_Blue = not pregnant_

I slowly step forward to the test...

Pink..

Mal Fallon - *Present*

I sit on the couch facing Natara, dumbfounded by what she just announced.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Well, actually the test says I am.." she grabs a pregnancy test from the coffee table, which I actually didn't notice was there until she grabbed it.

"But, it.. It could be wrong.. I guess we have to see the doctor.."

I look at her thinking.. _This is our first couple weeks of our relationship and this happens?_ A part of me is nervous, yet.. Happy? Excited? I can't really describe it..

"So.. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Natara.. I'm okay as long as you're okay, I'm happy, if you're happy. If you're going through with this, then I am too.."

Her smile lights up my whole world.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asks.

"Nothing's going to change my mind."

She kisses me, and I kiss her back, and even though this happened so fast, I still care about her, and I always will.

**Ugh, that last line I couldn't get right, but it'll have to do. So each chapter will be Natara's progress from both her and Mal's POV ;)**

**And by the way, I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I will try to make chapter 3 longer.**

**Please review? I'll give you chocolate?**


	3. Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

**Ugh, i can already tell this is going to be a really cheesy story.. Oh, well. This will have to do until i get a new idea ;) Thanks for the reviews! And I'm pretty sure you already figured this but when the writing is in _italics, _it means its written in the characters thoughts. :) Enjoy**

Natara Williams

_This can't be real.. I never expected that Mal would just instantly be happy for us. I thought he would need time to think about this or something. That just proves how perfect he is. And how real this is. Oh yes, the nausea is very real. But the sickness has started to settle down now. And we have our first doctors appointment today. A confirmation appointment, I guess. But I'm going to be pretty freaked out if he says I'm actually not pregnant and this my throwing up is some sort of mystery.._

Mal Fallon

_Today me and Nataras are heading to the doctors to confirm Nataras pregnancy. Gee, that sounds strange. And it hasn't actually sunk in yet that I'm going to be a father, I guess it'll take a while.. We are in the car, with the radio turned up, playing the same song it played not ten minutes ago. That's Natara's biggest pet peev. She hates how repetative the radio stations are, especially with music. She lounges in the passenger seat with the window down, her eyes closed. The wind gently blowing her hair back.._

"How are you?" She asks this out of the blue, it catches me off guard.

"Hm? I'm fine? How are you?" I ask with a chuckle.

"No, I meant as in this. This whole thing.. How are you dealing with it?" I smile.

"I'm fine, Nat. Honestly... Are.. Are you okay?"

"I guess.. It's going to be weird, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I glance at her smiling. The most heart warming smile. She honestly cares about everyone around her. She acts all big and strong, but deep inside she's a cheesy loving woman.

We arrive infront of the doctors and go into to examination room, where a nurse greets us and asks Natara to lie down.

"The doctor will be with you in a moment."

We both give a grateful smile and a thank you.

I stand next to Natara who lays on a exam table/chair, with a pillow under her head.

"Nervous?" I ask.

"I'm fine.. Well actually.."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure whether we're ready for this.. Financially and physically.. I don't know.."

"It's fine to be scared Nat, but you'll end up loving this, this was meant to be."

Aaand there it is again. That smile.

"Thank you, Mal. I don't know what I would do without you.."

"Probably wouldn't be knocked up.." We both chuckle, it's a great thing that we are actually happy about this, not anxious or stressing about it.

A doctor strides into the too as we laugh off our joke.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sheb. I'm glad to see you two so happy." He looks like he's in about his early 50's. He's the sort of sweet old man, that just to see him smile, instantly makes your day.

"Now this is your first appointment, confirmation I'm guessing?" He asks.

We both agree and smile with new found confidence. We're lucky, we could have have a cranky old bitch of a doctor that would judge us for not being married or something like that.

"So, i just have a few questions, if you don't mind.." He reaches over to a clipboard with a file on it, and reaches into his pocket for his pen.

"Go ahead." We both say.

"Okay, relationship status?"

"Boyfriend, girlfriend." answers Natara.

What's strange is he smiles at this part. We hesitated slightly to answer this part, because we both hate being judged. But he didn't seem to mind.

He asks more questions, like age, how long do you think you have been pregnant, etcetera, etcetera.. And then he finally gets the part we have been waiting for. The ultrasound.

He asks Natara to lift her shirt slightly, to reveal her stomach as he sets the paperwork down and get the gel. She does so and he takes a seat by her left, and I sit by her right. I reach toff her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. And she returns with a grateful smile, and a squeeze back, borrowing my strength.

Dr. Sheb puts a small amount of gel on Natara's lower abdominan and reaches for the ultrasound machine, as she mouths 'It's cold!' And I mouth back; 'No it's not..'

"I meant the gel, doofus." She whispers this time and we both share a smile again.

He puts the small device that will change our lives forever onto Natara's stomach.

"Now the baby will still be too small to hear a heart beat, but we should be able find it.." Warns Dr. Sheb.

"There, can you see it?" He says, pointing to the small, black and white screen.

We stand there shocked. Because what we can see is a small, peanut sized person on the screen.

Natara Williams

I'm speechless. It's so small.. It doesn't even look like a person. Of course, because Dr. Sheb had also warned us that the hands and feet haven't even formed yet, so it basically just looks like.. A peanut? An oddly shaped grape? I can't describe it..

This is it.. I'm going to be a mum.. And Mal.. He's going to be a father.

**BAM! Next chapter will be setting up and getting ready for the baby! Boy or girl? Names? Decisions, decisions.. And maybe add a little drama into it considering a certain ex-boyfriend getting mad at a certain someone? And the workplace of course ;)**

**Review Please? I'll give you chocolate milk? Coz who doesn't like chocolate milk?**


	4. Announcing & Packing

**Hey everyone! I noticed after I posted the last chapter that I missed a big mistake, something like "I toff her hand" or something.. My bad..**

**Okay, so some people want Oscar.. And some people don't so can I take a vote to see who wants his annoying drama? Haha**

**Review Replies:**

**My Quiet Riot: Haha, thanks! I'm glad it made you smile :D**

**DizzyRedhead: Thanks! I like your suggestions ;D**

**AKgal2001: Thank you! Oooo love me some drama..**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it. :)**

**HoplessRomantic1994: Thank you, so glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

Natara Williams

Mal and I decided to move in. Not into my crappy small apartment, or his crappy small apartment. Into a home.. A perfect home with two bathrooms, two rooms, perfect lounge room, perfect kitchen, perfect study, perfect everything! Don't ask how we could have afforded it, we somehow dug into our pockets to get it. We move in next week, so we somehow have to juggle work, packing, moving, buying everything for the baby- Oh! That reminds me, we're at ten weeks now.

It sounds like i've been pregnant forever, but it turns out it was only two weeks ago since we actually found out. The baby now has ten fingers and ten toes.. We have another doctors appointment in a couple weeks, where we will officially be able to hear the heart beat loud and clear as well as being able to see the gender!

We haven't told anyone yet, but we plan to before we move into our new place.

We're ready for the day, and I find myself unusually anxious. How are they going to react? How is Anders going to react?

"Calm down Nat, it won't be that bad.." Says Mal with a smile. God, he can read me like a book.

"I just wonder what people will say.. Or think.. Or.. I don't know.." He walks over to me as I sit on the edge of his bed.

"Don't worry about it, they're our friends, they'll understand and be there for us." He leans down and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ready?" He asks. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"I hope so.."

We arrive at work and now I'm so excited. Ugh, my emotions are all over the place.. I think mainly because I want to tell Amy, because there's no doubt she'll make we feel better about all this.

We walk into the precinct and I stride straight towards the lab.

"Where are you going?" I stop right in my tracks, turn around and see Mal stand there with a cocked eyebrow.

"I want to tell Amy first, to make me happy, before I tell satan in there." I jerk my head towards Anders office next to Mal.

"Tell Amy what?" Without even noticing, Blaise comes out the break room with a cup of coffee in hand, a curious smirk on her face.

I look at Mal, and he looks at me, mentally asking the same question I'm asking him. He steps forward next to me and puts his hand around my waist.

"Wanna tell her?" He asks keeping eye contact with Blaise, probably giving facial expressions to her as if to say 'Don't. Make. A scene.'

"I'm.. I'm pregnant.."

Blaise's face instantly turned into shock, which scares me a little.

"OH MY G-"

"Stop! Calm.. Please.." I can tell Mal doesn't want the attention of everyone else.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you guys!" She sets down her coffee mug and basically leaps to us for a group hug. This makes me so relieved, considering I know Blaise used to have feelings for Mal. She's not even lying, she's genuinely happy!

"What's going on out here?" Whenever people are happy, someone has to ruin it. We all separate from our adorable family hug aaaand the happiness is officially gone..

"Me and Mal have to have a word sata- Sir! Uhm.. Sir.." Behind me I hear Blaise trying to hide her round of giggles, before walking away with her coffee again.

We walk into Anders office and we both take a seat.

"What is it you two? What ever your speech is, make it quick, got a new case for you."

Mal instantly knows I'm still too anxious to say much, so he kindly does the talking for me.

"Me and Agent Williams have been in a relationship for quite some time now, and we have some special news to announce.." Anders looks at us, perplexed.

"Spit it out."

"We're pregnant. About 10 weeks actually." Mal says quite matter-of-factly.

"You're what?!" Me and Mal roll our eyes at how thick he actually is. Blaise understood faster than what Anders probably ever will.

He sighs.

"Okay.. Hmm, there's no way I'm putting you in the field.."

"But sir!" I protest.

"No 'buts'! There's no way I'm putting a pregnant federal agent on the field.. Can't you guys be normal for once?"

He sighs, contemplating why he has such a 'hard' life while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb.

"You'll be put on case reports and crime scenes. But in NO circumstance do you do anything other than that. Your maternity break will start next week."

We both step back out into the bullpen to see Blaise leaning on the doorframe.

"I heard him yell, and I couldn't help myself.."

I go down to the lab to tell Amy and Kai the good news. (Without Mal because he knows Kai will freak out and hug him or something.)

"Amy?" I enter the lab to find it completely empty.

"Yeah?" Amy pops her head up nears Kai's desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk to her to see her picking up toy soldiers.

"Kai got a bit too excited playing with his toy soldiers, so I scolded him and he ran to the morgue." I kneel down to help her.

"So he can handle crime scenes, but not you?" I ask jokingly.

"What are you implying?" She asks with a smile.

"Nothing! I actually have something to tell you.." We finish picking up the green, cheap soldiers and place them on Kai's desk.

"Go ahead." Amy says, as we both take a seat

"I'm pregnant.." Amy's mouth basically turns into a perfect 'o' shape until she covers it with her hands in shock.

"Ohmygodohmygod! Congratulations!" Her giddiness is now released as she gives my a tight hug, until she momentarily lets go and looks me dead in the eye.

"With Mal, right?" She asks.

"Are you saying I would cheat on Mal?"

"No! No, it's just he's not here.."

"Yeah, he didn't want to be here to see Kai's reaction." It doesnt I even take her a second to pull an 'Obama Not bad' expression.

"Fair enough.." We're both smiling like crazy until..

"DUU DUUU DUUUUUUNNN!" Oh god.. Kai's here. He bursts through the morgue doors and strides over to us.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" He leans his hand on his desk without evening noticing the soldiers..

"OW! Who cleaned these up?! Gasp! Wa.. Was it.. A GHOST?!"

"We cleaned it up, no thanks to you, Kai. Natara has something important to tell you though.." Scolds Amy.

Kai directs his attention to me, and I tell him those two magical words that instantly makes everyone's day.

"What?! WITH MALLIGATOR?!" His smile is definitely infectious.. He gives me a quick, yet sweet hug, as if he has something else more important to do. When he lets go and then runs towards the bullpen.

"MALLIGATOR YOU SLIMEDAWG! Knockin' Hottie Boom Bottie up! WOO!"

We hear him yelling even when he's outside the lab. Me and Amy spend a few moments talking about everything. Doctors appointments, moving into a new place etc..

When I walk back, I find Mal walking sternly to his office, with Kai tailing him like he never wants to leave his side.

"Got caught up in the moment, huh? Or did your condom break? Too bad, I have this awesome brand that guarantees to NEVER break, although I doubt that's true.." He continues talking but they're now too far for me to hear. Mal does not look happy..

I get a few 'congratulations' here and there from fellow officers, and apparently Mal did too. We arrive home with a couple of old boxes that Blaise lent us from when she moved into her places ages ago. We're just packing up the little things today, like pictures and home decor things. I drive to his place with a couple boxes in the back.

I go up to his apartment to see him on the floor, legs spread out in all free space, still packing.

"Are you seriously still packing? I started after you and I beat you?" I ask smiling with arms crossed.

"It's so boring.. Don't judge me."

"Too late. It'll be worth it anyway.." I say, crossing the room and sitting next to him. He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I bring my knees up close as Mal rests his other hand on my stomach. He kisses my forehead, and with a smile says;

"Yeah.. I know it'll be worth it.. I can't wait.."

**I'm actually kind of happy with this chapter, which is a little strange.**

**Sorry for the lack of drama, it'll be in the next chapter. I promise!**

**I actually write this all on my iPad, and when I was writing the lab scene it magically disappeared.. Was not happy.. I was really happy with the writing in it as well! And I had to re-write the whole thing! Guh, at least this chapters done ;)**

**Review please? And don't forget to vote to see whether you want 'Oscar Drama' or not..**


	5. Family's In Town

**Hey guys, I hope you had a safe and happy Christmas and New Years!.. Wow. Things get hectic around this time so I'll probably update less, but I'm pretty sure everyone on here will :P**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Now.. I haven't got any chocolate milk for you at the moment.. But I'll get around to it? K? *Snickers* heh, suckers.. **

**Replies:**

**Juliette: Don't worry about it ;) The more the merrier. And thanks for the sweet review :)**

**BreezyFan: Wow, thanks so much. This made me smile so much. Legit made my day :D Christopher... I actually ****love**** that.. although I'm still doing 'eenie meenie miney' on whether it to be a boy or girl.. your review meant a lot coming from you :D**

**AKgal2001: thanks so much! I'm glad it made you laugh :D**

**mozzi-girl: Thanks! :D**

**DizzyRedhead: Thank you! Who doesn't like adorableness? :)**

**_Natara Williams_**

Word was spreading about our news. Some spread it with joy, others to gossips who just couldn't get enough. And of course I intended to tell my family.. Someone just bet me to it...

"Did you ever intend on telling us?!" Yells Neha through the phone. She's on loud speaker with mum and dad, and to be honest I can't tell whether she's mad or excited.

"Of course I did, Neha! It's just the press can't get enough! Word around the precinct can spread fast, you know?"

"How could the press even find out?" Asked mum. She herself still couldn't even understand how I could handle my work. I can hear the rustling of a newspaper in the background, because apparently the press found out. I feel bad that my parents had to find out from a newspaper..

"I don't know, probably asked about a case, and overheard officers talking about it."

"Does Mal think about proposing?" Of course dad would ask that.. Luckily my maternity break started, so Mal is at work while I get to sit around bored out of my mind.

"Dad!" I exclaim, frustrated.

"What? You're not going to do this out of wedlock are you?"

"Mal and I will get married when we are ready." I defend.

"Oh, so you're ready to have a baby, but not get married?" God, he's stubborn.,

"I don't wanna get married just because its traditional to do so before having a child, it's so cliché. I want to get married for genuine reasons._.."_

Theres a moment of silence on the other line.

"She's gotta point, dad." Says Neha.

"Don't worry about it sweety, we're happy for you." Assures mum.

"Thanks, you guys should drop by sometime, I want to show you the new place, it's amazing."

"We promise, sweetheart. We love you." I can hear Neha in the background squealing with excitement.

"Love you too, guys." I hang up and slump back into the couch. With all the spare time, I managed to unpack everything. Mal told me not to, because he wanted to help, but I don't think he understands how incredibly mind melting this is.

I place my hand onto my now noticeable bump. I'm at 13 weeks (2-4 months) now and our next doctors appointment is tomorrow, where we can find out the gender and hear the heartbeat.

**_Neha Mansingh_**

We hang up the phone as I bound up and down with excitement.

"Ohmygodohmygod! We should surprise her!" I yell.

"What are you talking about?" Asks mum.

"We should all head into town and surprise her! Oh! And go to her doctors appointment! She told me where her doctor is and everything!"

"How do you know that?" Asks dad.

"We're sisters, dad. We tell each other everything.."

"Well then start packing."

**_Natara Williams_**

**_The Next Day.._**

Mal drives as we ride to the doctors practice.

"So the words spreading pretty fast, I hear?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know how it can get.."

"Unfortunatly.. So.. Are you excited to find out the sex?"

"What?" He asks, puzzled.

"We're going to find out the gender today, aren't we?"

"I thought he could keep it a surprise.. It'll be more exciting, don't you think?"

"But we need to know what colour clothes to get and stuff.."

"Yellow!"

"What?"

"Yellow! And cremè! Goes with any gender, don't ya think?"

I stare at him with a confused expression. When he glances my way I cock an eyebrow at him.

"Look Nat, I'm excited for the big day, and I think it'll make it better if we maybe keep it a surprise.."

I give him a death stare that could cut glass.

"I'm excited too, but I cannot wait 6 months to find out. I'm going to find out today, you can choose whether you want to too or not.." Checkmate..

There's a moment of silence.

"But now I wanna find out.." He has a sad expression now.

"You're an idiot.."

The same precautions as the last time.. Sign in, sit, wait, go in, wait some more.. Etc, etc..

Dr. Sheb made me forget Mal and i's minor argument just with his smile.

"Starting to see a bump now. You look glowing!" He says. I smile uncontrollably and realise I think I love him more than Mal..

"You wanna find out the gender?" Mal and I share uneasy glances, but both agree. It takes a moment to get the remote on the right spot, but fair enough, there's figures and toes and a full shaped body now. Then there's a noise. A fast beating sound that almost bought tears to my eyes.

"Wow.." Mal and I say in unison with a slight sigh. We hold hands as Dr. Sheb moves the remote slightly and moves his lips to say something, until;

"Bahena!" The door bursts open to reveal Neha, mum and dad.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" I ask with welcome surprise.

"We wanted to surprise you guys!" Says dad, smiling.

"Well done, it worked!" says Mal. We all look at Dr. Sheb as if to ask for permission.

"Families always welcome, come on in." We says with a smile.

They all gather around Mal and I and stare at the screen with giant smile. Neha's practically can't keep still. There's a minute of silence just listening to the heartbeat, until Dr. Sheb says;

"It's a boy.. You're having a boy.."

**Gah! Cute! Now, there is a lack of drama, trust me, I know.. but I guess I'm leading up to it at the moment.. It will come! Happy holidays everyone!**

**Review please?!**


	6. Special Words

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they're always super sweet ;D**

**Replies:**

**BreezyFan****: Thank you! Your reviews always make me smile :) He is adorable, love him.. Cliffhangers are fun to write but painful to read :/ I think I might use your name suggestion :D**

**DizzyRedhead****: Thanks, glad your enjoying it! :D hope you like this chapter ;P**

**mozzi-girl****: Thanks! I love how your reviews get more enthusiastic each chapter :P **

**HoplessRomantic1994****: Thank you! This made me smile a ton, I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Natara Williams**

I'm surrounded by love. Mum and dad sit in sepearate barcaloungers, Mal sits on the floor, leaning forward against the coffee table and Neha sits next to me on the couch with her hand on my tummy.

"Have you felt him kick yet?" Asks Neha.

"Not yet," I reply; "But Dr. Sheb said he should soon."

"Well this is fun.." Mal's sarcasm always made me smile, but he was right; for family to be in town, this is incredibly boring.

"We could go to the park?" Suggested mum.

"Oh, and have a picnic!" Beamed Neha.

"What are you, five?" I ask.

"Anythings better than this, lets go." With that, Mal stood and helped me up. Mum quickly whipped up a mini picnic with Neha. Unfortunately, I'm at that point where mood swings and cravings make a frequint visit every now and then.

"Hurry up, you guys take forever. No cheese in my sandwich, it makes me sick." I pace around the kitchen impatiently, heaving my 3 and a half month bump around. _If its hard now, it's going to be painful in my last months, _I think.

"Are you okay?" Asked Mal.

"I'm fine, just back pains. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe you should sit down..."

"But if I sit down, these guys will be rea-" I'm interrupted by an abrupt feeling in my abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Mal asks. Everyone stops what they're doing to look at me quizzically.

"He, he kicked!" Everyone gawks in amazment and rushes around me to feel it. They place their hands on my tummy, it's silent for a moment, until he kicks again.. And again..

**Later..**

We finally make it to Golden Gate Park after what feels like forever.. We spot a picnic table nearby and decide to sit there. We start to unpack our lunches until Neha spots a couple walking together, smiling and pushing a pram with a newborn in it.

"Look, Mal, Nat! That's going to be you soon!" She shouts.

They notice us smiling and staring at them - which must have looked incredibly creepy - and greet us as they pass by. But it wasn't them I was noticing. It was their gorgeous baby boy in the the pram. I take a wild guess its a boy since its adorned in blue. He smiles wildly, which looks especially adorable since he has no teeth.

"Aww, look at you two. Aren't you guys excited?"

"Leave 'em alone, mum. It's really hot, Nat, come get some ice cream with me.." Neha practically drags me to the ice cream van nearby.

"Can I please have a single vanilla cone, with sherbet and peanut sprinkles?" I stare at her confused, _I'm supposed to have the weird orders._

"I'll have a flake cone, please." As he leaves to make our orders, I give her a weird look.

"What?" She asks.

"You're special.." We pay for our order and make our way back to the table, until I notice someone coming our way. Oscar._  
_

"Natara, hey." he says it with a genuine smile as he looks me up and down. But mainly staring at my stomach.

"Hey, Oscar.. What are you doing here?" _Dumb question, it's a public place.._

"My son's in town, so I thought I could take him to see more of San Francisco.. You look glowing, by the way. I saw your news in the paper, congratulations." At this point, I'm very uncomfortable, and no doubt Neha is too..

"Uhm, thanks.." I say, until I see my knight in shining armour. Mal makes his way over, looking particularly angry.

"Hi Oscar. Bye Oscar." He gently puts his hand on my back and leads me back to the picnic table with Neha in tow.

"Thank you so much.." I say and kiss him on the cheek.

**Mal Fallon**

**A Few Minutes Earlier..**

I watch Natara and Neha walk away to the ice cream van, before reaching for my sandwich.

"So Mal, how have you been handling everything?" Asks Anita.

"You mean Nat's pregnancy? Yeah, good.. Great actually."

"We're so glad that you're supporting her through all this.." Adds Raj.

"I wouldn't leave her if you paid me.." They both smile gratefully, and continue their lunch for a moment, until;

"Is that Oscar talking to Natara?" Asks Anita.

I look towards Natara and Neha to see Oscar talking to Natara, and giving her the elevator eyes.

"Excuse me a moment.." With that, I rise and make my way towards them. _Why can't he just back off? She looks upset, what the hell is he talking about? Don't do something you'll regret.. Not in public.. Or in front of Raj or Anita.. Or Neha.. And definitely not in front of Natara.. And my son.._

"Hi Oscar. Bye Oscar." I remain calm not to punch him in the face, and direct Natara back to the table. She thanks me, but I can tell, this has ruined her day. So, in order to cheer her up..

"Who wants to join me on the swings?"

**That Night..**

I lay in bed, holding Natara close to me. Which is becoming difficult in regard to her growing stomach.. We lay there for a few moments, eyes closed, enjoying the closeness.

"Today was fun.." She says half asleep.

"Never imagined you on a swing set.." She adds.

"Me neither. But I'm glad you enjoyed it.." I kiss her on her forehead gently. She mumbles, slowly drifting off to sleep. After a few moments, she breaks the silence.

"I love you..." She mumbles it with her eyes closed, so she's probably asleep, but regardless, I say something that I've been waiting to say for a while.

"I love you too.."

**Naww, Maltara 3 This chapter is kinda suckish but I wanted to get it out of the way. And I have officially picked a name! Hooray! But I'm not going to tell you yet :P**


	7. Names

**Okay, I'm watching Friends, and I'm on a role with ideas for the following chapters right now! Woo! Oh, and it's 2:30 in the morning and I have so much energy! Yeah! Replies:**

**DizzyRedhead**: **Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

**BreezyFan**: **Haha, thanks! I hope you Fangirl over this chapter too :D**

**mozzi-girl**: **Lucky for you, you will find out the name in this chapter! Hooray!**

**AKgal2001**: **haha! Thank you! You really hate Oscar, huh? Well then you'll love this chapter ;)**

**Mal Fallon**

THUD!

My sleep becomes interrupted from Natara hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"Wha- huhm?!" Not the best way to wake up..

"C'mon! Wake up! We have to go shopping! I'm 5 months and we haven't got ANYTHING yet!" She kneels on my bed with a white floral top on, which looks gorgeous with her big gorgeous baby bump.. It's not even a bump anymore, it's a full on belly..

"Oh, joy.." I moan.

"Ohh, don't be like that! It'll be fun! We can buy toys and stuff!" She gives me a huge closed-mouth smile.

"Well, it's not really a question, is it? I have no choice.."

"Did you hear me ask?"

We arrive at the baby store and grab a nearby trolley.

"This place is huge!" I scan the area to see toys, cribs, prams, nappies, clothes, children's books and even maternity wear.

"Is it all necessary?"

"Of course it is, Mal! Especially if you want them to be raised well.." I cock an eyebrow at her.

"There's a lot of educational toys, and see, even these puppets," she picks up a colourful puppet of a nearby shelf. "Studies show that the colours and figures can help the child understand their surroundings better and learn quicker.."

"You're really getting into that pregnancy book I bought you, aren't you?"

"Definitely, you should read it too, by the looks of it." She gives a cocky smirk and throws the puppet into the trolley.

"Okay now, come on.. How many different prams and strollers are there?" I ask indicating the rows and rows of prams and strollers made by different brands and different designs.

"Well they're all different.. Now would you stop complaining? Otherwise you can leave."

"Naw, I would never leave." I lean down, give her a gentle kiss on her lips and place my hand on her tummy. Until we're interrupted by an employee..

"Hi, my names Nicole, can I help you guys in any way?" Natara and I pause what we were doing and direct our attention to her.. _Yeah, you can give us one more moment.._

**The Next Day**

I wake up a bit more pleasantly this morning to the sound of my alarm clock.

To my displeasure, I find that the rest of the bed is empty. I make my way to the kitchen to find Natara on the couch with in her PJ's with Twix bars resting on her stomach. She munches on one like there's no tomorrow.

She looks my way with a guilty look.

"I've been craving them.. Don't judge.."

**Natara Williams**

It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon, Mal is at work and it is too hot to function. _Damn it summer.. _

I unpack the books and toys out of the boxes that were delivered from the baby store. In the corner of the room there is the crib box and shelves -which no pregnant woman should ever assemble -, and in the other corner, stencil prints of the letters of the baby's name, light blue spray cans and a dust mask. Mal and I plan to stencil the baby's name onto the wall, above where the crib is going to be.

_Ugh.. I need to do work.. I haven't done it in so long.._

Within 20 minutes I reach the precinct and go inside.

"Williams? What are you doing here?" _Satan.._

"I was wondering if there was any casework I could do.." I look around the bullpen. "Is Mal here?"

"No, he's looking at a crime scene with Bartaugh.. And I'm sure our officers can handle the casework, Williams.."

"I just thought I could help out.."

"And I appreciate the thought, but you are on maternity leave, so legally, you are not allowed to work.." I huff my way back to the entrance doors, until I notice Oscar exiting one of the offices. I continue to walk, but give him a slight smile, until he stops me.

"Hey, Natara." I groan in my mind. _Why me?!_

"Hey Oscar.."

"Look, I wanted to ask you something. Are you happy?" I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You should know.. Are you happy being with Mal.. Pregnant.. Would you have been happier with me?" _Never mess with a pregnant woman._

"Yes, Oscar! Of course I'm happy! I love Mal, (yes, it's official, we have declared our love..) and he loves me. We are going to have a baby, and we couldn't be happier! I don't mean to be harsh, but i think I'm happier this way. I never felt for you the way I feel for Mal. So please Oscar.. Leave me alone.. Thank you for caring, but I've already got someone to care for me.." With that I leave the building. And I swear, I hear Kai cheer.

After a while I feel bad, considering the whole precinct saw that.. But it had to be done..

**That Night..**

It's 11 at night, we have the room window wide open, my dust mask on as we spray paint on the stencils. When we're done, we step back and stare at our work with complete satisfaction. Mal puts his arm around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love it.." He states Mal. I take off my dust mask.

"Me too.. It's perfect.." We stare at the nursery wall, which has the name;

_Christopher Jacob Fallon_

**GAH, that's the baby's name! Not as exciting as you thought, huh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please?**


	8. The Big Day, Part 1

**Heeey everyone, 'writers block' can go kiss my ass, I am on a roll with ideas at the moment. Sunburn can kiss my ass too.**

**Replies:**

**AKgal2001****: Wow, thanks. That's so sweet :3 I don't think anyone has ever called me 'talented', thank you :D**

**mozzi-girl****: Yes, Christopher was Lisa's suggestion, sorry but I love the name too. :P thank you!**

**Miles Above My Head****: I'LL BE THERE FOR YOOOOOUUU!**

**CauseOfDeathLover13****: Haha, thanks! Credit goes to BreezyFan for 'Christopher', her suggestion :)**

**hannahlovescod****: Thanks! Haha, wow, I'm glad it made you laugh ;D**

**BreezyFan****: Thanks so much for the name suggestion, I absolutely love the name Christopher, I don't know why it didn't pop into my head when I first started deciding.**

**Oh, and I promise guys, NO MORE OSCAR for this story, I'm totally over him! Woo..**

**Natara Williams**

This is nice. Perfect, even. Sitting on the couch with a jar of Nutella with a spoon and Mal by my side. We watch Friends together and chuckle every now and then. Only because we've both watched every episode at least 500 times each.

I'm 8 and 1/2 months now, the nursery is fully set up, my back pains are horrible, and I'm always to hot and bothered at night so I rarely find sleep now. Fun.

"My own tummy's blocking the way.." I moan angrily. Mal chuckles.

"That's cute." I give him a stare that actually scared him.. Until there's a knocking at the door.

"Saved by the.. Door." He states as he walks over to the front door. He swings it open to reveal Mitch, Denni, Raven and Cynthia!

"Uncle Mal!" Dennis quickly hugs Mal before running over to me, as do the others. They help me up and I hug them all, a smile beaming from my face. Denni and Raven don't hesitate to feel my large belly.

"Hey! We're sorry we didn't visit earlier, Denni and Raven been busy with school and stuff.." States Mitch.

"Don't worry about it, it's great to see you." Says Mal, who gives a grateful smile.

"Oh my god, I felt it kick!" Exclaims Denni.

"'It's a 'he', Denni, not an 'it'.." Informs Mal with a smile.

We sit at the dinner table with a lovely home-cooked dinner in front of each of us.

"You didn't have to cook anything, Cynthia." I plead.

"Nonsense! I love cooking, especially for family." She responds with a smile that warms the heart.

"Well, I'm not complaining.. This is delicious.." I look next to me to see Mal stuffing his face with chicken and peas, a small strand of chicken hangs from his chin.

"I'm surprised no one has complained about your manners yet.." I respond, wiping the chicken off his face with my hand and throwing onto his plate.

"My bad."

"So, auntie Nat, when are you due?" Asks Raven in between bites.

"Two weeks." I say with sudden excitement, a huge smile beaming off my face.

"Wow, that's so soon. You excited?" Asks Denni.

"Definitely anxious, but yeah, I'm excited.." I say still smiling. Mal's smiling too as he places a gently kiss on my cheek.

"Is your family in town, Natara?" Asks Mitch.

"They're coming back into town tomorrow, to be here when little Chris is born."

We talk for about an hour about basically everything that's to come into our lives. We laugh and tell stories of Mal's childhood, and after this adventure so far.. I feel so much like home..

Mitch, Cynthia, Denni and Raven leave to a hotel since we don't have enough beds for them. I'm too hot and bothered to sleep, tossing and turning as Mal tries to get his rest.

"Nat, babe, it's 2 in the morning, try and get some sleep?"

"I am, Mal! It's hard though when every position is uncomfortable and you're sweating profusely."

"Lovely.. It'll be over soon, though. Just think about it that way."

Mal's words sink in and he gives me a sweet kiss, and turns over to finally get some sleep. I sit there thinking about.. How my tummy hurts.. Hmm, weird... Oh, wait.. _Oh my god!_

"Mal! Get up, I think I just had a contraction!" He shoots up like he's heard a gun shot.

"Are you sure?" He asks in a panic. I hold my stomach as I feel the strong pains in my abdomen.

"I'm fairly certain!" I yell as the contraction starts to settle down..

I get changed quickly as Mal grabs my bag and calls Cynthia and Mitch over.

We sit in the car on the way to the hospital, me as anxious as ever.

"You okay?" Asks Mal, actually seeming as antsy as I am.

"Yeah, yeah I guess.. It just hurts a little.." We both share an excited yet nervous smile.

We arrive in our hospital room with an awaiting nurse holding a hospital gown near the bed.

Later, when I've changed I exit out of the bathroom into the room where Mal sits anxiously.

"Isn't this gown so sexy?" I ask sarcastically, striding around. Mal laughs and stands up by my side.

"I love you.." He gives me a long kiss, until a contraction comes around to greet us again.

I bend over in pain a little, Mal holding me close making sure I'm fine. _If this is just the start, it's going to get a lot worse_; I think.

Just then, Mitch, Cynthia, Raven and Denni burst into our room with excitement. Raven and Denni both hold different bouquets of flowers with balloons attached that read: "It's a boy!" And "Congratulations!". We greet them until a sudden thought pops into my head;

"Oh wait! What about my parents, what if they don't make it here in time?" I ask Mal, panicking.

"Don't worry about it, I called them, they said they were going to get an earlier flight as soon as possible. I'm sure they'll make it." Mal assures me.

I feel relief, suddenly.

Within a couple hours, me and Mal's life will have changed completely..

**BAHA! But this is only the beginning, my friends :) more to come soon! REVIEW! Please ;)**


	9. The Big Day, Part 2

**Ermagherd! Ferty revierss! Okay, in all seriousness, 40 reviews for only 8 chapters is huge for me. I don't even care if it's small to you, it means a lot to me to get that many reviews for only my second story, so thank you all so much! :D**

**DizzyRedhead**: **thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**mozzi-girl**: **Haha, thank you :)**

**AKgal2001**: **Aww thank you so much! Your reviews are so sweet! Enjoy the finale!**

**BreezyFan**: **Thank you, It does sound rather fancy.. And don't worry, I would never make anyone suffer through Mitches "jokes". You have nothing to fear! Haha**

**Well, here's the big finale. I will most likely do a sequel depending on whether I get any ideas on 'Christopher's' childhood. Enjoy the final chapter for Change!**

* * *

**Natara Williams**

It's three hours in and the pain is just getting worse and more intense. But have no fear, Mal's by my side every waking moment. And so is Cynthia, Mitch, Raven and Denni.. They're all so tired, I feel somewhat bad that we woke them up so early. But I can't help it that this baby wants out two weeks early!

I'm 8 centimetres dialated so it should be any hour now. Dr. Sheb keeps visiting us, checking our progress, constantly says we are his favourite couple ever.

Mal is so adorable when he's excited.. Always making sure I'm comfortable, and asking if I'm okay. I think I should be more concerned for him.. I mean seriously, he is the definition of "emotional".

I try to sleep but the contractions hit everytime I start to doze off. Well that and being in a hospital in general makes me 10x more impatient.

Someone knocks on our door at 5:30 AM. I suddenly feel and overwhelming adrenaline of excitement. It couldn't be a nurse or a doctor, they wouldn't bother knocking.

"Come in!" I say suddenly excited, waking Mal up from his chair.

In bursts Neha, mum and dad with gifts in hand..

* * *

An hour later, Amy, Kai, Blaise and Jeremy enter, although they have to leave soon for work. All 12 guests - including Mal - give me ongoing support through the pain. Until the doctor finally says;

"It's time.."

There are too many people in the room, so everyone leaves except for Mal, doctors saying I need my breathing space. Within five minutes I'm told to push. Mal holds my hand firmly and rubs my back. He speaks assuring words into my ear. This is honestly the worst he's seen me. Sweating, in pain, on the verge of tears. It's embarrassing to be honest. But none of that matters at the moment..

Well.. I won't go into details, birth is quite gross, really.. But only minutes later, Dr. Sheb proudly holds our new born son in the air..

Christopher Jacob Fallon was born on the 9th on January 2013 at 6:45 in San Fransisco General Hospital.

30 minutes later, I lay in my hospital bed, exhausted, and cradle baby Chris in my arms. He's asleep with a blue beanie on, and wrapped in a thick, warm blanket. Mal and I both stare at him, smiling. He rubs my back assuringly.

"How do you feel?" He asks quietly

"I'm exhausted.. I just wanna sleep.. But I don't want to leave him at the same time.." I say, and he chuckles.

"I feel the same.. But you really should get some rest, Nat."

"I will soon.. Just a little longer.." I say, them resume smiling and staring at the baby in my arms. I feel lighter even when I'm sitting down!

I look at Mal who is watching Chris with so much love in his eyes.

"Come on, hold him." I tell him. He hesitates.

"What if I drop him, or something? He's.. Just so tiny.."

"Don't be ridiculous Mal, he's your son.." Carefully, I ease Chris out of my arms, and into Mal's. Mal stands, cradling his son in his muscular firm arms. Until I hear Chris stirring..

Mal sits in the seat right next to my bed, excitingly and shows me Chris. He slowly starts to open his eyes for the first time. Poor guy, it's never nice waking up in a bright, boring place. We both awe in admiration at him.. Until everyone slowly and quietly enters the room, and gasp with giant smiles at the sight of our baby..

* * *

**Naww, after all the pain, Natara has finally had a baby :,)**

**Please review!**

**And I'm sure I will actually make a sequel! Now I said I would probably update less, but I'm actually updating more because its school holidays in Australia and I'm bored out of my mind.. All. The. Time.**

**And I'm sorry for this to be so short :/**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
